


Captain of my Heart

by weird_aunt_writing



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_aunt_writing/pseuds/weird_aunt_writing
Summary: Orion and Juliette thoroughly enjoy the honeymoon given to them by the rest of The Promise crew.





	Captain of my Heart

One of Orion’s feet dangles off the edge of our hammock, pushing off the sand to gently rock us under the bright star serving as this planet’s sun. The light warms my bare skin where it permeates through the canopy of palm trees overhead, the thick trunks anchoring the ends of our hammock. I didn’t know anything this primitive still existed in our world of sleek metal and tech, but when the rest of the crew of the Promise dropped us off at the secluded island resort as our wedding gift it didn’t take either of us long to adjust to the natural beauty of our private hut on the beach.

Carefully I turn onto my side, doing my best to avoid flipping our hammock, and look down at Orion's face. The peacefulness in his handsome features warms my chest and a smile parts my lips. I’m reminded again just how lucky I am to have this man for the rest of my life. As my shadow falls across his face he cracks open an eye and the corners of his lips curl up when he sees me smiling down at him. “Something on your mind?” he asks.

“Just looking at you, my husband,” I respond and butterflies immediately alight in my chest as they do every time I think of that word. My eyes drop to the simple ring on my finger where it rests against Orion's chest, the single diamond sparkling brilliantly in the sun. Atlas had gone with him to pick it out, and the whole crew was involved in the proposal. They performed valiantly in trying to hide it from me. While I performed just as well at letting them think they’d fooled me. I knew Orion wanted to surprise me and I wasn't willing to take that away on one of the happiest days of our lives.

Pulling me out of my musings his hand finds its way to my hair and I lean down to meet him halfway in a soft kiss. The past few days had been filled with many kisses and we took our time with each other in ways we couldn't always do on the ship. Kissing my way across his cheek, I pause with my lips at his ear to nip lightly at his earlobe. “My husband, my captain,” I whisper softly, my voice husky with the desire he always sparked in me.

Orion and I figured out early on in our relationship that pet names weren’t really our thing. However, over our time together I found there was one name he would always respond too. And there were few things more satisfying than the sounds Orion gave in response to hearing his title roll off my lips in the sultriest voice I could manage, my mouth right at his ear. He gave off that familiar low groan again now, the arm around my waist tightening and bringing me in closer to his chest.

It didn’t take long for our kisses to grow more passionate or for Orion’s hand to drift down my back, tugging at the strings holding my bikini top on. “Orion!” I gasped lightly as I felt the knot come undone and the top fall loose around my chest. His hand travels back up to caress my breast, the flat of his thumb circling a nipple which perked up at his touch.

“We already know we won’t be disturbed here…” he mumbles from where his lips had kissed down to my neck.

“I know but…” I pause, his teeth grazing against my skin eliciting a gasp from me and breaking the sentence I was trying to form. “Bed,” I whisper breathlessly instead. With a deep chuckle Orion deftly rolls off the hammock and scoops me up into his arms bridal style. Dipping my head in to his neck I place kisses up and down along his skin as he carries me the few yards from the beach outside to the bed. Praise be to however designed these cabins with a door leading directly from the beach to the bedroom.

After softly letting me down on the plush bed, I whimper loudly when Orion steps away towards the restroom. Though my irritation quickly fades as I take the moment to admire his body from afar while he briskly rinses his feet off in the tub. An amused smile covers his face as he returns to me. “I didn’t want to get sand in our bed,” he explained, “now where were we?” Happily I pull him down into another kiss, before breaking apart again so he could lift my top the rest of the way over my head. Using one hand to prop himself up above me the other strokes down my body to work at the knots of my bottoms before pulling them off shortly after.

Once he finally has me naked before him, Orion leans back ever so slightly, his eyes traveling down my body before coming back to meet my gaze. I can see every fiber of love he has for me in that look, in this moment, and I pull him back to me with a ferocity that surprises even myself. “I need you to make love to me,” I breathe out against his skin and without a second’s hesitation he obliges. After shimmying out of his own swim trunks he kisses his way down my chest to my stomach, and finally down to where he knows I need him. Pushing one of my legs out of the way with one hand his tongue goes to work on me, and before long I’m squirming under his touch. His grip on my leg tightens, holding me in place while he brings me more pleasure than I might be able to handle.

“Orion!” I cried out breathlessly, my hands reaching for him, trying to bring him up to me. My body calls for him, needing to feel him before I completely melted into a puddle. Finally, after letting me squeal and cry for him for a few moments more he gives one last kiss in between my legs and crawls back up to hover over me, looking down at me with a smug smile. Oh, how that smile of his both lights me up with desire and makes me want to wipe it right off. Pushing on his shoulder I manage to flip him onto his back and straddle his hips, lowering myself onto him so he can’t take another second to tease me.

“Oh Juliette…” he groans as I circle my hips against his. His hands fall to my hips holding tightly and guiding my movements. “You’re too good...so good…” his words come out as almost a whisper but his eyes are locked onto me, everything he needs to say being spoken in his gaze. I start to rock my hips faster, taking us from the slow pace we’d been at to build the tension within him. His eyes leave mine when his heads drops back in pleasure and I can’t help but to lean back myself, bracing my hands on his muscular thighs. Using the support from my arms, I pulse faster above him until his hips buck under me and he calls out my name again as he crosses over the edge of pleasure.

Slowing my pace I lean forward to press more kisses across his chest, the salty taste of his sweat on my lips. Lifting my hips off of his I lower myself onto the bed beside him where his arm naturally curls around my waist. “I love you Juliette Adams,” he said softly, his arm pulling me flush against his side.

“It’s not Adams anymore, remember? It’s Juliette Akatsuki now,” I chide him, although I can’t say I had a problem with reminding the both of us that we were married now. Sometimes looking back on everything that’s happened since I met Orion made this all feel like a dream. Knowing that his last name was mine now was a welcome reminder that this was all very much real.

He smiles down at me at the reminder, taking my left hand in his and kissing my knuckle just beside my ring. “My apologies Mrs. Akatsuki,” he says, though it doesn’t sound like he’s very sorry at all. If anything he only sounds quite pleased with himself.

“You’re forgiven,” I respond, snuggling into his side, “and I love you Orion Akatsuki, captain of my heart.”


End file.
